


The Knight and the Healer

by Ganelon8



Series: Kinktober '19 [5]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Erec et Enide, Romans | Arthurian Romances - Chrétien de Troyes
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganelon8/pseuds/Ganelon8
Summary: A drabble examining the relationship of the protagonists of the romance Erec et Enide





	The Knight and the Healer

**Author's Note:**

> This is the belated day 5 fic for kinktober, the prompt being s&m
> 
> Some aspects of Chrétien's romance come off as very s&m, so this is more just a drabble discussing that, so apologies for the length, hope you enjoy it all the same!

Whenever anyone saw Erec or Enide while they were on their quest, there was always some restriction upon one or the other. Either Enide could not speak to Erec, or Erec could not even touch Enide’s hand, or some other little rule that could be very small or very big. 

People asked them why, and didn’t seem to quite get it. Before they had married those restrictions made sense, they would say, and ask why they still would sometimes refuse to hold hands or share a horse or share a kindly word. 

Erec and Enide would simply shrug a little, and Enide would smile a little and use a joke to redirect everything or Erec would chuckle and simply begin asking whomever had questioned them about their own interests. It was their own business, and they preferred to keep it that way, even if aspects of their business did sometimes become public.

Enide was a skilled healer, and would often go with Erec when he quested. Two people needed more bags than just one, and they did have two horses. But there was still an extra bag, wrapped tightly, in the bottom of her larger bag. There was some silken rope in there, and a few other items that would look mostly harmless to a curious person looking through their things. They knew what the items were for, and both were skilled in their use. 

Erec and Enide were happy in the life they had made for themselves, even if others didn’t always seem to understand what precisely it was that their private life contained.


End file.
